


Домашний адрес

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Застрявшие в прошлом Понды и проживание истории. И еще почта.Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 1





	Домашний адрес

Новое письмо каждый из них успел перечитать минимум трижды.  
Конверт поначалу испускал синие электрические искры, но теперь прекратил и мирно стоял на видном месте, прислоненный к книжным корешкам.  
-Ладно, - Эми постучала карандашом по срезу блокнота. - Сосредоточься. Единственное, что ты помнишь про 1950-й - автогонки?  
-Британское гран-при Формулы-1, самое первое, - уточнил Рори, пристраивая на место последнюю помытую тарелку. - Это ведь ты в школе любила историю.  
-Это ты уже бывал в пятидесятом!  
-Я, знаешь ли, был немного занят. И не совсем помню. - Рори многозначительно указал пальцем на собственный висок. - Пластик.  
Эми легонько подтолкнула его плечом. Только она способна выразить одним жестом нежность, раздражение и непробиваемое упрямство.  
-Эми, нам точно нужен этот список угроз? Мы дожили до сегодняшнего дня без всякого плана. И мы в порядке!  
Почему-то молчание уткнувшейся в блокнот Эми вдруг стало до звона напряженным.  
-Мы не в порядке? - обреченно уточнил Рори  
-Мы можем съездить на них. На эти твои гонки.  
И домой, через океан. Каково это было бы? Дом, до того, как он стал домом. Нет, они дома здесь, сейчас, втроем.  
-Как будто мы продолжаем путешествовать, - шепнула Эми. - В смысле, во времени. Мы можем попасть на первый концерт Элвиса. Еще раз.  
Рори рискнул обнять отвернувшуюся к книжной полке жену. Рыжие волосы защекотали щеку.  
-Строго говоря, в прошлый раз это был концерт зайгона, так что мы можем попасть на настоящий первый концерт.  
-Мы знакомы с Никсоном!  
-Когда он станет президентом, обязательно начнем его шантажировать, чтобы получить дом побольше и пороскошней, - постарался Рори изобразить максимально злодейский тон  
-Но голосовать за него не будем.  
-Нет! Ты могла бы написать "Хроники Нарнии".  
-Но я бы сделала их лучше! А когда ты станешь ужасно стареньким и лысым, - Эми упреждающе подняла руку с карандашом, - А я, конечно же, все еще буду молодой и красивой...  
-Безусловно.  
-...Тогда мы допутешествуем до времени нашего детства. Все взрослые мечтают вернуться в детство, а мы сможем. Запомни эту идею, я должна использовать в книге.  
-У тебя в руках блокн...  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь. - Выпалила Эми без перехода, будто занимала у предыдущей фразы дыхание, чтобы произнести следующую. - Мы великолепны. Ты великолепен. Мой муж способен сражаться с целыми армиями космических чудовищ. Никто, кроме меня, таким не похвастается. Мы справлялись с разумными кислотными вулканами, инквизицией, предыдущими годами здесь. Мы наслаждались всем этим! Просто сейчас у нас есть Энтони.  
Просто они так и не смогли защитить своего первого ребенка.  
-Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын попал во Вьетнам.  
До этого пункта в списке они еще не дошли, Рори спешно начал считать годы.  
-И я постоянно теперь представляю: все, что случится, все это будущее, - как мы будем с ним справляться?  
Рори тоже думал об этом. И еще о том, как время переписывается, меняет себя, так что все их планы и списки могут оказаться совершенно бесполезными, а впереди - неизвестность. Оставалось надеяться, что у Доктора хватит совести присмотреть за ближайшими десятилетиями, чтобы на их головы не свалился непредвиденный конец света.  
-Я думаю, - он хотел говорить как можно убежденнее, но уже после первых слов решил, что честность важнее. - Я думаю, мы будем справляться так же, как все остальные родители на свете.  
Эми отклонилась назад, чтобы теснее прижаться к нему.  
И вместе, они будут справляться вместе.  
-Разве что мы не поедем в пятьдесят шестом во Флориду, - вспомнил Рори.  
-Танцоры Судного дня?  
\- И уды.  
На несколько секунд они отвлеклись, думая о будущем пятьдесят шестом. У них был очень, очень удачный вечер там. В промежутке между боевым фокстротом и гипнозом.  
-И малыш Энтони точно может рассчитывать на свою старшую сестру. Если что-то и случится, она не забудет предупредить.  
-Наши дети, - вздохнула Эми. Непривычные слова, Рори тоже захотелось попробовать их на вкус.  
Они так и не смогли вовремя отыскать дочь, но Мелоди неизменно находила их. И продолжала писать им письма.


End file.
